


5 Things Eve Never Did

by Lost_Wings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1x08, 1x09, 1x11, 2x06, 2x09, 5 Things, Canon Compliant, Deckerstar prevails, Eve is sweet but she's not Chloe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Parallels, References to Child Abuse, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Wings/pseuds/Lost_Wings
Summary: Five parallel moments where Eve was different from Chloe.As Lucifer tipped his head back and swallowed the last of his scotch, he realised no one had actually wished him a happy birthday. He glanced over at Eve who was lying between his silk sheets, asleep.“Here’s to another trip around the sun,” he whispered, raising his empty glass in a salute to himself.





	5 Things Eve Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I'm really excited about this one. This is a post-reveal fic that throws back to some of my favourite Chloe and Lucifer moments. Hope you can see some of the parallels that I've included. I had this idea when I was thinking about how Eve might be different from Chloe, not better or worse but just not suited to the person Lucifer has become. The parts happen in chronological order and connect at the end. I hope you like it.
> 
> Trigger warning for references to child abuse. 
> 
> Finally, a huge thank you to [@Ohmylordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy) for her guidance with part 4 and for generally being an amazing person to talk to. 
> 
> Lots of love xo

#### 1\. Wish Lucifer a Happy Birthday

LUX pulsed with sound and movement. Angel wings and devil horns adorned his many guests, eager for any excuse to rebel for a night.  
  
Lucifer stood away from the crowds, surveying, observing.  
  
Brooding.  
  
His eyes darted to the stairs a few times but no one of interest appeared. He knew not to expect her. She asked for time and time he’d give her, after all, he had an awful lot of it.  
  
Eve was there though. She danced like the free-spirit she was, no lack of suitors vying for her attention. Her silk green dress spun as she twirled. People danced around her and with her. Her energy magnetic and vibrant. Lucifer smiled softly.  
  
Music thrummed, sweaty bodies bounced, flesh glistened in the strobe lights, it was enticing but not quite enough to lure him into the fray. Instead, people came to him, drawn to the darkness that oozed from him, heady and addictive. Women paraded past, fingers on his chest, hair, lips. Men’s mouths on his neck, collarbone, cheeks. Lucifer’s body moved discordant to the rhythm of the music and as the song ended so did his patience.  
  
Pushing away his latest admirer with a polite, “Will you excuse me, darling?” Lucifer headed for the elevator.  
  
His penthouse was quiet, only an echo of the party downstairs could be heard. He poured a shot of whiskey and drank it by the window. He could only see half his reflection, the other half marred by lights and shadow. The music, the people, the desire to be whoever the hell he wanted to be hadn’t changed but he felt a hollow feeling in his chest. The elevator doors pinged and he watched in the window as Eve stepped out behind him.  
  
“Luc, I’ve never known you to leave a party.”  
  
“It’s my party, I can cry if I want to,” Lucifer spat sourly, his half-hearted attempt at a joke falling flat.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Eve asked quietly, reaching for him and slipping her hands around his shoulders.  
  
“It’s my rebirthday.” _My second rebirthday. My re-rebirthday, pathetic really._  
  
Eve misunderstood. She kissed just below his ear.  
  
“And I haven’t given you my gift yet,” she murmured, reaching around to slide down the zip of his trousers.  
  
“Hmm,” Lucifer groaned, low and throaty. “Well,” he said turning around smirking, “My night is beginning to look _up_.”  
  


Lucifer and Eve lay in a post-sex glow. Eve still nipping at his skin.

“Things got a little out of hand,” she giggled.

“Just the way I like it,” he purred.

Eve sucked at his pulse point and straddled him.

“Again,” she whispered, her hair falling across her face. Temptation herself. Lucifer pushed his hips up and nodded.

“Oh, yes please my darling.”  
  


Lucifer rose some while later, sated by not sleepy. He padded into the lounge to pour himself a drink.  
  
As Lucifer tipped his head back and swallowed the last of his scotch, he realised no one had actually wished him a happy birthday. He glanced over at Eve who was lying between his silk sheets, asleep.  
  
“Here’s to another trip around the sun,” he whispered, raising his empty glass in a salute to himself.  
  
He left his empty glass on the piano. 

#### 2\. Play piano with him

They found the boy cowering at the back of the garden, behind an overgrown clump of neglected plants, damp from rain that was so rare in Los Angeles. Chloe shoved her way through the tangled mess of leaves and reached her hand out. The boy flinched.  
  
“My name is Chloe, I’m a Detective with the police. You’re safe now. I promise you’re safe.”  
  
The boy shuddered, whether it was from cold or fear Lucifer couldn’t tell, but regardless he knew the boy was scared. Lucifer could recognise fear as well as he could recognise his own reflection in a mirror. He was fear itself, after all.  
  
“We’re going to take you to the police station, find you dry clothes and get you something to eat. We’ll call your family from there, okay?” Chloe was saying, keeping her distance but still stretching out her hand.  
  
“No!” He sobbed suddenly.  
  
Chloe’s heart ached. Something had happened to this child that no child should have to go through, she just didn’t know what yet.  
“What can we do right now that will help you?” she asked softly.  
  
The boy remained silent his eyes filling with tears.  
  
“Don’t… don’t,” he began to cry. He looked up at Chloe, pleading.  
  
“Ah Detective, if I may?” Lucifer asked.  
  
Chloe motioned for him to go ahead, stepping out of the garden bed to let Lucifer through. Lucifer crouched in the bushes meeting the child’s eyes.  
  
“You don’t want us to call your family, why child?”  
  
Chloe frowned.  
  
“Secret,” the boy mumbled.  
  
Chloe chewed the inside of her cheek.  
  
“You can tell me,” Lucifer said, quietly.  
  
“Lucifer, he’s a min…”  
  
“My Dad. Please don’t tell my Dad.”  
  
“Ah.” Lucifer did not allow the rage he was feeling to flicker across his face. Not when this child was already terrified. “Fear not child, the man you call Father cannot hurt you anymore.”  
  
Lucifer stood, turning to Chloe when the boy jumped up and grabbed Lucifer’s leg.  
  
“Don’t leave me alone.”  
  
The boy was about 12 years old, maybe slightly younger and Lucifer’s urge to protect him was as fierce as if he were Beatrice. He had sandy blond hair and his faded blue shirt smelled of sweat. Lucifer tentatively put his hand on the child’s head.  
  
Chloe was silent as she walked toward the house, Lucifer and the boy following behind her. She pushed open the door and led him into the kitchen, careful to shield his view from the lounge room where his father’s covered body lay, shot when police stormed the home unaware that their suspect had a son.  
  
“What’s your name?” she asked.  
  
“Billy.”  
  
“Billy as I said before I’m Chloe and this is Lucifer. We’re going to take you to the police station and we’ll keep you safe.”  
  
Billy nodded. His tears had stopped, replaced by a look of resolution. _What a brave kid_ Chloe thought. She placed her hand on his back and he jumped away from her.  
  
“Don’t touch my back. It hurts.”  
  
Chloe felt Lucifer bristle beside her.  
  
“Who hurt you?” Lucifer growled. Chloe flashed him a warning glance.  
  
“Can I see your back Billy?” she asked.  
  
Billy hesitated, glancing at Lucifer, his sudden trust in him already unshakable. Lucifer nodded slightly.  
  
“You can trust the Detective,” he said quietly not meeting Chloe’s eyes.  
  
As Chloe lifted up Billy’s t-shirt, Lucifer had to turn away to hide the very visible flames shifting behind his irises. Welts, probably caused by a belt, decorated his back, doing nothing to hide older scars that crisscrossed the child’s skin.  
  
Chloe felt tears prick behind her eyes and she took a few calming breaths.  
  
“Billy, I’m so sorry. We’ll get a medic to look at your back when you’re ready, is that okay?”  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
Once the lounge was clear, they took Billy to the waiting police car. The conversation about his father was for another day. The child was traumatised, cold and wary. Billy curled into the car door and Lucifer sacrificed his long legs to sit in the middle. Chloe took the other side, feeling overwhelmed and drained.  
  
Billy fell asleep 15 minutes into the drive.  
  
“Lucifer, I…”  
  
“I wouldn’t draw the desires out of a child, Detective,” Lucifer said harshly.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Chloe replied ashamed. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
After a few more moments, Chloe spoke again, “Are you…? With Billy’s scars?”  
  
“I’m fine.” _He reminds me of me._  
  
“His father can’t hurt him anymore,” Chloe responded quietly. _I hope your father can’t hurt you either. But I wouldn’t know. I don’t know enough about you or your father. And it’s my fault._  
  
Lucifer gave a curt nod before turning to look out the opposite window, letting Chloe know that the conversation was over.  
  


That night Chloe stayed home, Dan had come over for Taco Tuesday and Chloe held her daughter a little tighter. She spent the night not thinking about the little boy who trusted _The Devil_ more than he trusted her.  
  
In Lucifer’s penthouse, Eve sat atop the piano as he played a soft, desperate melody. The music ebbed and flowed, building into a crescendo before crashing back down, and once more taking a gentler tone. He’d been at it for an hour at least, all the while Eve sat with him as he played. A comforting presence. He was talented at the piano, yet it was so intrinsically embedded into him that not even the music could stop his whirring thoughts.  
  
“Do you want to play?” he asked suddenly. Teaching someone else to play would focus his mind, teaching someone else to play might help fill the… _empty space beside me on the piano bench where a friend might sit._ He blinked the thought away and stopped playing abruptly, looking to Eve for an answer to his question. Eve was his friend, she was much more than that, he reminded himself.  
  
Eve laughed, “No, I’d rather hear the Master of Music himself. Your playing is perfect.”  
  
Lucifer tried not to let the disappointment show.  
  
“Why thank you darling,” he purred, slipping back into the persona he had carved for himself into the walls that had trapped him for millennia; hell, being known as a monster, being a custodian to all humanity’s evils, being _feared._  
  
“I love it when you’re sad, Luc. You’re so beautiful,” she whispered.  
  
Lucifer smiled but what he really wanted to say was, _I don’t want to be sad, anymore._

####  3\. Say ‘Thank you'

Chloe was mad at herself mostly. She couldn’t be both jealous of Eve and in denial about Lucifer. As she once said to Lucifer, she couldn’t have it both ways. But damn, Eve was, well, everything she imagined for Lucifer. And now he was bringing her on cases.  
  
Lucifer swung open the precinct door. Eve flitted through, in awe of everything. She had never missed Eden less.  
  
He held it open as Chloe followed Eve.  
  
“Thank you, Lucifer.”  
  
He smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.  
  


#### 4\. Save Lucifer’s home

It had been a long, dull night. She’d been on a stake-out with Lucifer well into the early hours of the morning. Their usual banter had been replaced by small talk and forced platitudes. She’d dropped him off at LUX and just arrived home when she got the alert from Dan.  
  
‘There’s been a robbery at LUX.’  
  
Chloe’s heart stopped for a moment before remembering that Lucifer was only vulnerable when she around. Still, she got back into the car. The streets of Los Angeles were quite at this time of the morning, light pollution washed out the starlight she knew was there and made the black sky look hazy. She nearly went through a red light but stopped herself in time. _He’s only vulnerable when I’m nearby she reminded herself._  
  
Chloe parked haphazardly in front of the building. The doors smashed, glass littered the sidewalk. She could hear sirens in the distance. Chloe picked her way over the glass and walked through the broken door. A jagged edge caught her hand, drawing blood.  
  
“Ow, bloody hell!”  
  
“Lucifer?” she called out.  
  
“Detective?”  
  
Lucifer had been in the middle of gathering the splintered legs of his ruined piano from the ground, and a sharp piece of wood had become partly lodged in his hand.  
  
Chloe rushed forward, “What the hell were you thinking?” she asked angrily; protective.  
  
“That you would be at home,” Lucifer replied drily as he carefully pulled it out.  
  
Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes.  
  
“Your piano,” she whispered.  
  
Lucifer looked away, “It was _my piano_. Mine. And some cretin destroyed it.”  
  
He crouched down to continue sorting through the pieces, more carefully this time. It was then that Chloe noticed Eve, standing off to the side near a broken bar stool.  
  
“Eve, are you okay? Were you hurt?” Chloe asked, walking toward her.  
  
“No, no I’m fine, thank you,” Eve replied politely. “I didn’t realise that it would be this important,” she gestured at Lucifer neatly stacking the pieces of broken piano in a pile. “I heard sounds and I assumed it was a few lovers Lucifer had picked up, and when I came downstairs and saw it wasn’t, I thought… well you know how much he loves punishing people,” Eve gazed off, grinning to herself.  
  
“Besides, danger is alluring. Right, Luc?”  
  
Chloe’s expression hardened.  
  
“Right.” Lucifer agreed but it lacked his usual ferocious glee.  
  
Chloe cleared her throat, “Uh, you thought Lucifer wouldn’t care that people broke into his club, his home, and destroyed his piano?”  
  
Eve frowned, “He has another one, upstairs. And I just thought he would get a new one. Something newer, shinier.” She twinkled her fingers excitedly emphasising the _shinier_ part.  
  
Chloe nodded slowly, suddenly feeling unwelcome and unneeded.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to it then,” she said quietly. “I’ll call you tomorrow Lucifer, even though it’s not a homicide, we’ll find this cretin, together. I agree with Eve. Someone needs to be punished.”  
  
Lucifer looked startled, blood dripping from the wound on his hand.  
  
“I, I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Friends help each other out,” she smiled.  
  
After Chloe left Eve brought of some tea towels from behind the bar and wrapped Lucifer’s hand gently.  
  
“You ought to be more careful, Luc.”  
  
“My piano,” he said wistfully.  
  
“I’m sorry Lucifer. I didn’t think… it’s unlike you to be sentimental. You have the money to replace it. I would have done something sooner if I knew you couldn’t afford it. It’s just a piano, Luc. You’re being silly…” Eve trailed off.  
  
Lucifer sighed.  
  
“No, no. It’s quite alright Eve, I can get a new piano, it’s not the piano that makes the music, it’s the man.” _And the memories._  
  
Eve smiled and Lucifer slipped his arm around her shoulders, gazing back out into the night as the police arrived. But the most important police officer had already come and gone, and really, after the night he’d had, that was all that mattered. 

#### 5\. ‘Want to understand' 

“I don’t understand Luc. I don’t understand how one human can mean so much to you? Why do you care so much when the rest of us fall at your feet and worship you?”  
  
“She’s different,” Lucifer grumbled.  
  
“Different, how?” Eve asked challenging him.  
  
“She’s immune to my charms.” It was a cop-out answer and he knew it, but he didn’t feel much like discussing Chloe that evening.  
  
“So am I.”  
  
“Debatable,” Lucifer said under his breath.  
  
“Humour me, what makes her different to me?”  
  
“I…” Lucifer glared when Eve raised her eyebrows at him, arms crossed. Dad, that woman was stubborn, much like another he knew.  
  
“She… well, it’s the minute details, and you’d think me ridiculous.”  
  
“Try me,” Eve challenged. She was determined to prove to him, not that she was better, she didn’t really care, but that Lucifer was blinded by curiosity, that when he actually thought about it he would see how insignificant Chloe’s opinion of him was. That while he thought her a star, she was one of millions blinking in an expansive sky.  
  
Lucifer huffed, “I suppose… She goes out of her way to wish me happy birthday when she has a work thing on, and she plays the piano with me to cheer me up, she says thank you for the littlest things and I feel a rush when she looks at me like that… she saved my home once and well she always wanted to understand, but it was always I who told her that she could not.”  
  
Eve was silent.  
  
“Wow, Luc.”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” he groused, annoyed that she had pried the words from him, and along with it, the hurt.  
  
“She actually sounds really special. I hope she comes back to you. I would, if I were her.”  
  
Lucifer gave her a soft smile. They looked at each other for a few moments, speaking a language without words.  
  
Then Eve backed into the elevator and with a flirtatious wink she was gone.  
  


When the elevator doors pinged a few hours later, something felt different. The usual flurry of movement and sound that followed Eve was missing. He turned around.  
  
Chloe.  
  
“Detective?”  
  
“I’m ready to talk… about some things.”  
  
Lucifer froze. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Have a seat, darling.”  
  
Chloe sat down on the couch and Lucifer poured two drinks. He placed hers on the glass coffee table and downed his in one mouthful, standing across from her. Wary, and ~~hopeful~~.  
  
Chloe picked up the drink, swirling the amber liquid. Then she placed it back down, raising her eyes. She kept her chin up as she spoke, “I know I hurt you.”  
  
Chloe spoke, and she rambled and she stood up to pace and wring her hands. Lucifer listened. The stars moved across the night sky as she asked every question under them. Lucifer was patient. He was kind. Chloe wondered why she ever doubted him. She wondered how the shock of everything she had never believed being true had become fear of her best friend.  
  
Lucifer needed time. And in all honesty, Chloe still needed some too. But they had reached a point that looked somewhat like the beginning. Or at least _a_ beginning. Of what, they couldn’t be sure yet.  
  
Chloe stood up, announcing it was time for her to go. Lucifer nodded, feeling light for the first time since Chloe saw proof of his divinity.  
  
She called the elevator and it came straight up. The doors opened.  
  
Chloe turned around, “Oh and, Lucifer?”  
  
He raised his head, “Mmm.”  
  
“Happy Birthday,” Chloe smiled. She stepped into the elevator.  
  
And although it was a month too late, Lucifer simply beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Next stop SEASON 4!!! One week left. I absolutely cannot wait.


End file.
